A Cinderbella Story
by itsstellafresa
Summary: Al morir su padre, Bella se queda con su madrastra y hermanastras, su unico consuelo es hablar por mensajes con un chico a quien no conoce, que pasara cuando conozca a ese chico en el baile de Halloween?Todos Humanos! EdXBell Inspirado en Nueva Cenicienta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer... Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos en mi mundo de imaginación (:**

**Hey everybody!! Luego de ser parte de esta comunidad por mucho tiempo puse mis pensamientos en orden y logre crear lo que ahora uds. van a leer. Gracias por pasar y aceptamos reviews y comentarios y/o etcs. Aun cuando este perfil lo tenemos compartido las esta historia es invención mía. De todas formas agradezco a Sari y Andie por apoyarme con ella;;**

**Disfruten.**

**Atte. Feff! (: **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

**  
**El sol empezó a introducir sus rallos por mi ventana. A la vez que escuchaba a alguien llamándome pero no podría estar muy segura, todavía estaba más dormida que despierta. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella solamente. Soy extremadamente normal, ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño rojizo al sol, mi piel es tan blanca como la de un vampiro, fácilmente podría pasar por uno ya que soy mitad albina por parte de mi madre, Renne Dwyer, era una ama de casa, pero murió cuando solo tenía tres anos. Mi padre Charlie Swan era el jefe de policía de la ciudad por lo tanto nunca tuvimos problemas económicos, y si digo 'era' es porque el también murió...

**FLASHBACK***

Era un típico domingo tenía 7 años desayune en la cafetería que mi padre manejaba era uno de mis lugares favoritos. Ahí estaban todos mis amigos y las personas a las que amaba. Sue la jefa de mesoneras, Heidi la mesonera y Phil el cocinero y el que siempre me ayudaba con mis travesuras en la cocina. Ellos eran los mejores que una chica de mi edad podría tener todas las tardes iba después de la escuela y comenzaba a ayudarlos aunque fuera con lo mas mínimo que haya, Phil siempre me hacia panecillos o cualquier tipo de meriendas para las tardes y entre todos me ayudaban con mis tareas.

-Vamos cariño o no tendremos tiempo para jugar- dijo mi padre con tono divertido desde la entrada del lugar.

-Ya voy papa, dame un minuto que me termino de despedir de Sue- le respondí de la misma forma- Adiós Sue nos vemos al rato- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós mi amor, que te diviertas mucho jugando al baseball con tu padre- me dijo con su tono maternal que siempre usaba cuando se dirigía a mi - Y hazle unas cuantas carreras a tu padre por mi- me susurro al momento de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes tía Sue de esta mi padre no se salva... Ya he practicado desde la última vez- dije mientras reía, a veces le decía tía Sue por cariño, ya teníamos la suficiente confianza para nombrarnos así, y ella era como una más de nuestra pequeña familia.

Corrí hasta donde estaba mi padre que ya me esperaba abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Ahora si estoy lista papi- dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y mi padre se sentaba en el del conductor.

-Si ya veo es solo que estaba un poco impaciente por volver a ganarte- mi padre y yo jugábamos todos los domingos, esos eran nuestros días para estar juntos.

-Claro claro ya quisieras!- le respondí medio divertida medio picada.

Al poco tiempo ya estábamos jugando en el campo le tocaba a mi padre batear, así que tire lo más fuerte que pude y mi padre la golpeo con su bate, me voltee para ver hacia donde se había ido la pelota y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que justamente iba pasando una señora con dos niñas vestidas con el mismo conjunto de horrendos vestidos, nunca tuve un gusto excesivo por la modo ni nada por el estilo es solo que habría que ser totalmente ciego para no darse cuenta de lo mal que se veían, el caso es que ellas por cosas de la vida iban caminando por fuera del campo y la bendita pelota fue a dar justo en la cabeza de la señora.

Mi padre se acerco rápidamente al lugar y no me quedo de otra a ir también, la señora pareciera que tuviera dos grandes pelotas de futbol en donde deberían ir sus pechos, tenía el cabello rubio con mechas un poco más oscuras en mi opinión no se veía nada bien.

Las niñas eran iguales en cierto modo era fácil sacer las diferencias pero eran vestidas iguales y ambas tenían el cabello de un color rubio rojizo. Con ojos color grisáceo.

Charlie se arrodillo a un lado de la señora y le pregunto cortésmente si se encontraba bien, y así una cosa dio a otra y 5 meses después y totalmente en contra mía vale la pena destacar mi padre se estaba casando con una completa extraña a mi parecer. Así que me había ganado una madrastra y dos horribles hermanastras que desde que las conocí me molestaban. Pareciera que realmente no tuvieran más nada que hacer con sus vidas.

Una noche estaba acostada con mi padre en mi cama. Todas las noches el me leía un cuento, adoraba los cuentos de hadas. Y era la única manera para pasar un tiempo a solas con el sin mi nueva madrastra revoloteando a mi alrededor. Cuando termino el cuento estuvimos un rato ahí, sin hacer mas nada solo disfrutando de ese momento juntos.

-Papi si quiero estar en danza música y teatro a que universidad debo ir?- le pregunte medio adormilada a mi padre. Amaba totalmente ese mundo aunque no tuviera un buen sentido de la moda ni del equilibrio pareciera que este último se arreglara cuando bailaba.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormida... Bueno el mejor lugar para eso es en New York he oído que de ahí salen los mejores artistas que puedes imaginar. Es una academia llamada New Moon Academy.

-Wow.. Entonces cuando sea grande iré ahí y podre bailar cantar actuar y quien sabe que otras cosas más!- dije con ojos brillantes al imaginarme todo lo que habría en esa academia de New York.

-Claro que si pequeña, lucha por tus sueños hasta lograrlos nunca lo olvides- me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

-si papa.- dije ya más dormida que antes mientras me acurrucaba en el regazo de Charlie.

Pero no pude terminar de dormir porque cuando ya estaba a punto empezó a temblar todo debajo de mí, abrí los ojos como platos y subí la mirada hacia mi padre que tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-Papi que ocurre?- dije con los ojos ya cristalizados.

-no te preocupes pequeña todo va a estar bien, vamos levántate rápido hay que ponernos en un lugar seguro.-

Justo cuando empezaba a moverme cayó al piso mi bola de cristal, por dentro tenía todo Phoenix era mi favorita porque había sido un regalo de mi padre para mi cumpleaños.

Nos pusimos en el marco de la puerta pero entonces escuchamos un grito de mis hermanastras.

-no papa por favor quédate aquí no vayas!- le dije apresuradamente y ahora con las lagrimas corriendo libremente por mis ojos.-Tengo miedo-

- Debo hacerlo cariño no te vayas a mover de aquí!- me dijo antes de desaparecer al doblar en el pasillo hasta la habitación de Kate e Irina.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK***

Ese fue la última vez que vi a mi padre con vida. Carmen se adueño de todo, la casa, los carros, la cafetería de mi padre y lo más importante… de mí. Ahora dormía en el ático al principio no era mucho era muy oscuro y todas las noches lloraba hasta quedar sin lagrimas por mi padre, pero poco a poco me fui recuperando de esta perdida y aunque aun me dolía profundamente aprendí que ya no podía hacer nada por esto, además debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que Carmen o alguna de ellas me viera debilitada, les encanta verme así, entonces fui remodelando con un poco de ayuda de Sue mi "habitación" y ésta se fue convirtiendo en mi pequeño refugio de mi 'familia'.

Como estaba metida en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de la molesta voz que me gritaba hasta que luego volví a escuchar mi nombre pero un poco, ok mucho más fuerte..

-ISABELLAA!- Decía la voz de Carmen por el intercomunicador que ella había mandado a instalar en mi cuarto para poder controlarme con mayor facilidad. 'es Bella' pensé.

-dime Carmen- respondí con voz cansada a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

-Isabella querida ya está listo mi desayuno?- dijo con su voz nasal a la vez que trataba de sonar melosa.

-ya te lo llevo Carmen- respondí con el mismo tono

-Claro querida pero apresúrate, estoy en la piscina!-

-Aja..- fue lo único que pude responder.

Agarre mi neceser, un jean y una camisa azul cielo con mis converses a juego y entre al baño para toar una ducha rápida. Dejé rodar un poco el agua caliente sobre mi piel era necesario para relajar mis músculos que estaban totalmente agarrotados. Al salir me vestí y me peine rápidamente ya que no quería que ciertas personas, hicieran escándalo tan temprano. Baje serví el desayuno de Carmen y tome un poco de cereal y leche para no ir al instituto con el estomago vacio.

Al salir el calor era sofocante muy típico de Phoenix estábamos en época de sequia, la más fuerte desde hace muchos años con una temperatura de 28 oC, aunque había personas que pareciera no importarle los problemas de sequia, por ejemplo, Carmen Denali ya tenía unos 45 anos pero quiere parecer de 20 por esta razón se ha operado cada parte de su cuerpo. Literalmente. Y para ella todo debe estar perfecto a su alrededor. Vivíamos en uno de los vecindarios más prestigiosos, mi padre antes de morir no había dejado testamento así que todos sus bienes pasaron a Carmen, lo sé la vida es realmente injusta.

Carmen estaba en una de las sillas reclinables mientras se bronceaba y observaba a sus hijas hacer nado sincronizado en la piscina, aunque mejor podría decir el intento de nado sincronizado.

-Aquí tienes Carmen, tu desayuno dietético inspirado en la dieta del salmón- dije con una sonrisa fingida, había estado desde los 5 años practicando teatro... Así que apenas termine el instituto pensaba irme a New York para la academia. Mi solicitud ya la había mandado y esperaba resultados a más tardar un mes y así seria libre.

-Si si supongo que está bien ahora podrías moverte que trato de ver a mis hijas con su talento.-dijo con su estridente voz.

-Claro ya me voy al instituto- Talento pff!... Si claro.

Corrí hasta la entrada principal para recoger mi coche, pero justo cuando iba a la mitad del camino se encendieron los rociadores, mojándome, estaba a punto de apagarlos cuando escuche a Carmen…

-No querida no los apagues que ya la grama empieza a secarse- QUEEE?! Que parte ella no entenderá de época de sequia? Se supone que debemos ahorrar agua.. Pero nooo, ella no quiere.

Termine de llegar a mi auto y cerré la puerta de un portazo, definitivamente cada vez era peor estar con ella. Amaba mi auto era mi objeto más preciado, era un Mini Cooper Cabrio, me costó muchísimo conseguirlo y se llevo gran parte de mis ahorros pero quería tener un carro relativamente decente para ir y venir uno que no necesitara ir a 40km/h como era mi antigua camioneta, amaba la velocidad, me sentía libre con ella y mi aunque fuera pequeño mi Mini Coop me daba perfectamente lo que quería y como a Carmen este en especial no le interesaba no había intentado quitármelo.

Conduje rápidamente hasta la casa de Rose y luego a la de Alice, ellas eran mis mejores amigas nos conocíamos desde… siempre. Rose era rubia con ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto, Allie era bajita con rasgos de duendecillo ojos esmeralda y cabello corto y negro con una punta hacia cada dirección. Ambas eran maniáticas de las compras y siempre me arrastraban con ellas. Para mi gran desgracia. Pero Allie siempre decía que si quería llegar a ser grande en el mundo de la música entonces debía hacerle caso a todos los cambios de look que ella se empeñara en hacerme, aunque personalmente prefiero un millón de veces mis jeans y mis converses.

Cada una tenía un carro pero como el mío era menos ostentoso de los tres entonces yo las buscaba y las llevaba al instituto para no llamar tanto la atención.

-y bien Bella que hiciste el fin de semana?- me pregunto Allie desde el asiento trasero del auto cuando ya estábamos las tres.

-Hablas como si de verdad tuviera una vida social Allie- dije con voz divertida-Lo de siempre estudiar y trabajar en Carmen's café...sabes que es la única forma para poder pagar la academia e irme de aquí.-

-Si lo sé pero te aseguro que todo va a cambiar- dijo con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Rose y yo soltamos una risita por sus palabras-La gran Allie ha hablado- dije burlándome de sus palabras. Pero qué más quisiera ya que eso fuera cierto.

Entre risas y pequeñas anécdotas de sus fines de semana se nos paso el tiempo y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento del instituto.

-oh oh, ahí hay un puesto- dijo Alice dando saltitos desde la parte de atrás del auto.

Pero justo cuando me iba a estacionar un convertible se atravesó en mi camino y nos quito el puesto.

-Oh vamos- dije con fastidio a la vez que golpeaba el volante con una mano. Nuestras queridas compañeras, nótese el sarcasmo, Tanya Denali (si es la prima de mis idiotas hermanastras), Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley.

Son las tres chicas más zorras y más superficiales del instituto. Son las típicas porristas sin cerebro que se dedican a molestar a los demás que para ellas no son lo suficientemente importantes para estar en el instituto es decir el 90% aproximadamente de los alumnos de ahí, y por qué no, nosotras somos su blanco principal…

-Ow lo siento chicas no nos habíamos dado cuenta que querían el puesto- dijo Tanya fingiendo estar apenada. Mientras las otras dos soltaban risitas estúpidas.

-PERDEDORAS!- dijeron las tres al unisono.

-Ah no no yo les doy!- siseo Rose quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y decidida a bajarse del carro y darle su merecido a esas tres.

-Rose tranquila no valen la pena- dije tomándola del brazo con toda la fuerza que poseía.

-Si Rose además ahí hay otro puesto, apresúrate Bells!- aporto Allie.

Pero de nuevo cuando iba a entrar un volvo se nos adelanto y aparco en nuestro lugar. Del volvo salieron tres chicos Mike Newton, Tayler Crowley y Edward Cullen el hermano de Alice.

Es increíble como podían ser hermanos pero ser tan diferentes, Allie era dulce y amigable aunque podría llegar a ser muy hiperactiva y es un pequeño demonio para las compras es una muy buena persona de eso no hay duda... Pero Edward era otra historia, lo conozco desde que tenía 7 años que fue cuando conocí a Alice, unos meses después de que falleció mi padre, él desde que llegamos al instituto se había convertido en una persona fría y distante al cual solo le importaba la apariencia, y por lo tanto se había olvidado de nuestra amistad, era capitán del equipo de futbol americano del instituto y por lo tanto era el mejor, según me había dicho Alice él iba por una beca de futbol para ir a la universidad.

-No es que yo lo mato..- empezó a decir Alice al ver que su propio hermano nos había hecho esa pequeña broma.

-Allie no vale la pena recuerdas- dijo Rose con tono sarcástico.

Mike y Tayler chocaron sus palmas orgullosos de hacer esto, y se fueron a reunir con las tres zorritas, Edward termino de cerrar el carro y comenzó a caminar hasta los demás. Alice bufo mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada, el al vernos nos dedico una mirada de.. Disculpa… como si estuviera arrepentido de verdad.. No no, debe haber sido mi imaginación.

Después del accidente el resto de la mañana fue normal yo seguía siendo totalmente invisible a los ojos de los demás. La clase de historia era la única que tenia con Alice ya que Rosalie era un año mayor que nosotras. Al llegar el almuerzo me encontré con Alice en el pasillo junto a los casilleros. Y como no había podido escuchar nada de lo que el profesor estaba hablando le tenía que pedir sus apuntes.

-Hey Allie, tienes todos los apuntes de historia?, es que hubo una parte que creo que me perdí y no pude copiar- dije inocentemente.

-Que no pudiste copiar o estabas muy ocupada hablando con tu 'príncipe electrónico' y no te distes cuenta de lo que pasaba en el mundo- dijo con picardía mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Qué? No Allie como crees, si yo toda la clase estuve totalmente concentrada en la clase- dije con mi mejor cara de niña inocente.

-oh no a mi no me engañas señorita soy perfectamente capaz de diferenciar entre tu cara normal y cuando estas actuando. Además, recuerdas que fui yo precisamente quien te enseño esa cara.- ok a Alice al parecer nunca se le escapaba nada.

-Bueno bueno esta bien si estuve hablando con el...-dije suavemente.

-Lo sabía, lo sabia- dijo.. Bueno más bien grito Alice mientras daba saltitos por el pasillo. -que te dijo cuentamelo TODO!-

-Alice ya cálmate solo estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido...-allí entramos a la cafetería, por suerte, así que Allie no pudo seguir con su interrogatorio.

-Hermanita!- escuche que alguien me decía mientras una gran masa de músculos me envolvía en un abrazo de oso.

-Hey Em..-Emmett Cullen el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward podría parecer un poco intimidante con todos sus músculos pero en verdad era como un niño de infantil.-Em.. No pue-do... Res-pirar..- dije con dificultad.

-Oh! Lo siento Bells!- se disculpo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Em ya nos ha quedado claro a todos que no sabes controlar tu fuerza- dije soltando una risita y terminando de caminar hacia una mesa.

-Hey Bells! Mas o menos que rayos quieres decir con eso?- grito mientras corría hacia mí.

-Oh nada Em.. Hey Jazz! Rose!- Jasper Hale hermano gemelo de Rose era un buen amigo y también el novio de Alice, al igual que Emmett era el novio de Rosalie.

-Hey Bells!-respondieron al unisono. Mientras ambos sonreían.

Desees de hablar unos minutos con mis amigos fui con Alice a buscar nuestro almuerzo. Agarramos comida para todos y regresamos con los demás. Hablamos de todo un poco entre nosotros hasta que a mitad de la comida me llego un mensaje. Busque mi celular entre mi bolso hasta que pude dar con él. Levante la tapa e instantáneamente se me extendió una sonrisa por mi cara, cosa que no paso desapercibida entre mis amigos.

- Es de nuevo tu príncipe electrónico Bella?- me pregunto con voz burlona mi queridísima Alice. Nótese el sarcasmo, Lo que hizo que me pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Bueno enana creo que eso responde a tu pregunta- dijo Emmett mientras los demás soltaban una risita por haberme ruborizado tanto.

-Este.. Bueno yo.. Debo irme los veo luego!- termine de agarrar mis cosas y me fui al patio para poder hablar más tranquila. Tenía como 1 mes hablando con un chico por mensaje de texto.. Lo sé era patético pero ni el sabia quien era ni yo quien era él…

* * *

**Por favorr dejen reviews sii?? :D**

**Gracias!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer... Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos en mi mundo de imaginación (:**

**Heyy! buenoo aki estoy de nuevoo! actualice lo mas rapido ke pude en verdad... este capi es un poquito mas cortito que el otro..y bueno.. queria tambn aclarar algoo..**

**La historia si esta inspiranda en A Cinderella Story o una Ceniv=cienta Moderna como kieran llamarla.. pero no lo voy a hacer exactamente igual.. como se habran dado cuenta nuestra Bella no es igual a Sam en muchos sentidos.. bueno ke mas.. ke mas..**

**AH SII.. MUCHISIMASS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS! Y TODOS LOS QUE ME AGREGARON A AUTOR FAVORITO, HISTORIA FAVORITA O ALERTAA... en serio Muchisimas Gracias! llegamos a los 11 reviews en el primer capii! ke emocion! hahahaha**

**buenoo ya dejo de hablar pues.. La Canción de este capi se llama When i grow up es de Pussycat Dolls (:**

**Feff! (:**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**BELLA POV**

Estuvimos hablando hasta que tuvimos que entrar a clase, sorprendentemente él entendía lo que sentía y yo lo entendía a él, al parecer su padre quería obligarlo a estudiar medicina ya que él es médico según me dijo, pero su verdadera pasión es la música y el teatro justo como yo. Infinidad de veces he tratado de decirle que hable con su padre, que quizás y solo quizás el podria entender su punto y dejarlo ser lo que a él le apetezca. Pero no, le tiene un pánico terrible a tocar ese tema con su padre.

Me levante lentamente del banco del cual estaba sentada mientras hablaba, el patio del colegio tenia zonas verdes para que los estudiantes pudiéramos estudiar y respirar aire fresco de vez en cuando. Aunque en verdad nadie estudiaba fuera solo tomaban un poco de sol y disfrutaban de la compañía de sus amigos.

Mientras caminaba observaba a los chicos que tenían un celular en la mano y pasaban mensajes de texto, no pueden culparme siento una curiosidad tan pero tan grande por saber quién es el chico, pero por más que sea soy una chica invisible, y en verdad tengo miedo que no sea lo que él esperaba o algo por el estilo, lo sé, lo sé, pareciera como si no tuviera una buena confianza en mí pero no puedo evitarlo.

Entre rápidamente al edificio era el primer día de clases de biología ya que aunque empezamos hace una semana el profesor estaba de vacaciones y en verdad no quería darle una excusa para que me castigara o algo así. Así que me apresure a entrar y por suerte aun no había llegado. En el salón solo había un mesón disponible, se supone que debíamos ponernos en parejas y al parecer me iba a tocar estar yo sola este año.

-Buenos días clase...- Entro el profesor al salón sacándome de mis pensamientos -Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones de verano ya que les espera un fuerte año escolar- todos en el salón hicieron pequeños quejidos al comentario del profesor.-Si si.. Bueno empecemos.. Saquen su libro de texto y ábranlo en la página… 60-

Cuando ya habían pasado unos 5 minutos desde el inicio de la clase entro un chico al salón, bueno en verdad no era solo 'un chico' era más bien Edward Cullen. Era impresionante como los chicos populares podían tener a los profesores donde quisieran. Él solo entro le dijo algo en voz baja al profesor, y este solo asintió con el ceño un poco fruncido, luego Edward le dio un vistazo al aula, y se sentó a mi lado ya que era el único lugar disponible.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra más de lo necesario y las que dijimos fueron solo monosílabos para realizar los experimentos y ese tipo de cosas. Al parecer si no hubiéramos tenido que hacer un taller juntos ni se hubiera percatado de que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Idiota- sisee al darme cuenta que ni sentado a una distancia normal estaba. Estaba en la otra punta de la mesa como si yo tuviera una peste o algo por el estilo.

Cuando sonó finalmente el timbre recogí mis cosas y vi de reojo hacia el asiento de Edward pero éste ya iba saliendo por la puerta. Me fui directo al gimnasio para la clase de deportes, era la última del día, gracias a Dios.

-Hey Bells!- dijo una vocecilla a mis espaldas mientras estaba en mi casillero.

-Hola Alice-

-Escucha estaba pensando… sabes que hace mucho tiempo que no salimos en una tarde de solo chicas no?- dijo mientras iba mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a mí.

-Allie no voy a ir de compras de nuevo- respondí sin rodeos – fuimos hace dos días-

-Ya lo sé Bells pero solo por esta semana va a haber unas rebajas increíbles en el centro comercial- estoy segura que en alguna parte de esta conversación iba a salir su cara de perrito y yo iba a terminar perdiendo.

-Sabes Allie hoy no tengo turno en la cafetería hasta las seis no te gustaría mejor ir bailar un poco, después de todo por culpa de Carmen no hemos podido bailar como antes- si había algo que Allie amaba tanto como las compras era bailar, y cuando hacíamos coreografías inventadas entre las tres ella se volvía loca de la emoción.

-Wow! Siiii! Que divertido será esto, pero no creas que me olvidare de las compras eh?, iré a avisar a Rose, donde siempre al salir no?- dijo mientras empezaba a dar saltitos y caminaba en sentido contrario hacia mí.

-Si seguro nos vemos allá- dije con una sonrisa, pero que esperaban, ahora no iría de compras!

Al terminar las clases deje mis cuadernos en el auto y fui a un salón en donde nadie nunca entraba. Era un salón que quedaba al final del pasillo, y desde hace mucho nadie lo usaba, claro con excepción de Alice, Rose y yo. Cada vez que no tenía que trabajar al salir del instituto nos reuníamos ahí para bailar y divertirnos un rato. Ellas también querían ir a la academia así que intentábamos practicar cada vez que teníamos una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Al llegar al salón aún ellas no habían llegado así que saqué el ipod que Alice me había prestado y unas cornetas. Busqué entre los playlists que habían y encontré una de mis canciones favoritas. Me estiré un poco y decidí bailar una canción mientras las chicas llegaban. Puse en play y mi cuerpo empezó a moverse como si tuviera una vida propia.

What's up you sexy, and you don't care what they say

See everytime you turn around you saying my name

What's up you sexy and you don't care what they say

See everytime you turn around you screaming my name

Me movía, muy bien debo decir, al ritmo de la música, previamente había hecho una coreografía para esta canción así que lo único que hice fue seguirla y ponerle un poco de pasión.

(Don't Yall)

Now I got a confession (haha, ha, ha ha)

When I was young I wanted attention (haha, ha, ha ha)

An I promised myself that I'd do anything (haha, ha, ha ha)

Anything to get men to notice me (haha, ha, ha ha)

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be famous

When everybody know what your name is

Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up I wanna be famous,

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,

I wanna have boobies

When I grow up, I wanna see me, me on TV,

People know me, be on magazines

When I grow up, freshly cleaned,

Number one chick, wanna step out on the seen

Fui haciendo cada uno de los movimientos mientras me deslizaba por todo el salón.

But be careful what you wish for cause

You just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for cause

You just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

They used to tell me I was fooling,

Until I popped up on the TV (lala la, la la)

I always wanted to be a superstar,

Who knew singing songs would get me this far (lala la, la la)

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be famous

When everybody know what your name is

Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up I wanna be famous,

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,

I wanna have boobies

When I grow up, I wanna see me, me on TV,

People know me, be on magazines

When I grow up, freshly cleaned,

Number one chick, wanna step out on the seen

But be careful what you wish for cause

You just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for cause

You just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Yes I'm astounding me, I'm a trend setter, yes this is true

Cause what I do no one can do it better

You can talk about me cause I'm a hot 'sup bitch

I see you watchin' me watchin' me

And I know you want it

Mis caderas y mis brazos se movían grácilmente en conjunto con el resto del cuerpo, y a medida que hacia un paso le iba agregando algo característico de mí y le ponía cada vez mas fuerza y espíritu a la coreografía…

When I grow up I wanna be famous,

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,

I wanna have boobies

When I grow up, I wanna see me, me on TV,

People know me, be on magazines

When I grow up, freshly cleaned,

Number one chick, wanna step out on the seen

But be careful what you wish for cause

You just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for cause

You just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

When I grow up I wanna be famous,

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up I wanna see the world,

Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies

When I grow up, I wanna see me, me on TV,

People know me, be on magazines

When I grow up, freshly cleaned,

Number one chick, wanna step out on the seen

But be careful what you wish for cause

You just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for cause

You just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Yeah

(Don't Y'all)

Al terminar la canción mi respiración estaba un poco entrecortada y estaba toda despeinada, entonces empecé a escuchar aplausos y silbidos a mis espaldas. Me voltee lentamente y estaban Alice, Rose, Em y Jazz, aplaudiéndome por el baile. Mientras sentía como me ponía más roja de lo que ya estaba. Las únicas que me habían visto bailar habían sido las chicas y es porque lo hacían conmigo a cada momento.

-Wow Bells no sabía que podías moverte así- dijo Em acompañado de una risa estruendosa.

-Si Bella estuviste estupenda- le apoyo Jasper.

-Gracias chicos, no los escuche llegar- dije mientras les dirigía una mirada un tanto envenenada a Rosalie y Alice, las cuales tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Llegamos casi al principio de la canción pero como te veías muy inspirada no te quisimos interrumpir, pero están excelentes los pasos Bells!- dijo Rose tratando de defenderse.

-Si Bells has mejorado un mundo!- dijo Allie apoyándola.

-Aja… claro… bueno… entonces ya podemos empezar?- dije ya muy roja por los cumplidos de mis amigos.

-Si claro-dijeron casi al unisono.

-Chicos se van a quedar a ver o qué?-

-Mmm… Nos podemos quedar- dijo Emmett con una carita de niño bueno.

-Si Em, si se pueden quedar- dije a la vez que rodaba los ojos. De todas formas si quería ir a la academia debía acostumbrarme a que me viera alguien más.

Se sentaron sobre unas mesas que habían en una esquina y yo fui donde las chicas que recién empezaban a estirarse. Busque una canción para bailar y me puse en posición.

Cuando ya teníamos unas dos hora bailando decidimos dejarlo hasta ahí por hoy, además tenía que ir a la cafetería antes de que Carmen llegara. Recogí mis cosas y me despedí de mis amigos, luego fui al baño para poder acomodarme la coleta y parecer medianamente presentable como si hubiera estado estudiando toda la tarde en vez de haber estado bailando. Me lave la cara y camine lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi auto. Maneje un poco más lento de lo normal hasta que llegue a la cafetería.

-Bella! Vamos apúrate llegas tarde Carmen estará aquí en 10 minutos máximo, anda ponte el uniforme y empieza con tus rondas de hoy- dijo una muy ajetreada Sue mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento Sue se me pasó el tiempo volando- dije a la vez que iba a la parte de atrás para cambiarme.

-Está bien, pero solo apresúrate cariño sabes cómo es esa madrastra tuya que busca cualquier pretexto para humillarte.-

-Si ya lo sé- dije soltando un bufido.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y empecé a hacer mis rondas por las distintas mesas, parte del uniforme era usar patines, la cosa es que Bella + Patines = Desastre, es una simple operación que Carmen no lograba entender. Y por lo tanto debía usarlos, y al usarlos se me dificultaba todo tipo de actividades a un paso normal, todo tenía que ser más lento, así que hacer las rondas entre las mesas era un trabajo algo duro para mi.

Justo cuando ya habían pasado 10 min más o menos llego Carmen con sus dos hijas. Las tres caminaban como si fueran las reinas del universo moviendo a cada lado sus caderas, lo que ellas no sabían es que en vez de verse bien se veían como tres intentos de mujeres caminando.

-Isabella! Me alegro de que estés aquí, iba a esperar hasta la casa pero ya que, como no tenemos mucho personal aquí…-"por que será" dijo una vocecita dentro de mi- debo pedirte que mañana estés aquí al salir del instituto.-

-QUE?! Pe… Pero Carmen mañana tengo que estudiar… en dos días tengo una prueba y… y en serio tengo que pasarla, biología es la única materia que me falta solo un poco para tener un buen promedio, y esta prueba es lo único que me puede ayudar…- intente suplicarle.

-Si querida pero esto es más importante, hay gente que se puede quedar sin ser atendida bien en Carmen's solo porque tú quieres estudiar… eso no es justo cierto?-dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita. Juro que le iba a responder pero Sue lo hizo antes estoy segura que no hubiera salido nada lindo de mi boca si lo hacía yo.

-Carmen, si quieres puedo trabajar turno doble mañana si eso te hace feliz pero deja que Bella estudie para su prueba.- dijo lentamente para que ella entendiera.

-Ugh, bueno supongo que si insisten tanto! Está bien pero de todas formas tendrás que venir a la hora que te toca.- Dijo mirando repetidamente entre Sue y a mí.

Solo pude asentir y cuando se dio media vuelta y se fue me lancé a los brazos de Sue.

-Muchas gracias Sue, no sé qué haría sin ti- le dije con mis ojos un poco cristalizados.

-Ay cariño no te preocupes siempre le dije a tu padre que cuidaría de ti- me dijo maternalmente.

-Sí, lo sé- dije mientras sonreía tristemente, aun me dolía un poco la perdida de papá.

Después que termine mi turno me cambié y fui tarareando una canción hasta el auto. Maneje a una alta velocidad a mi casa y subí lo más sigilosa que pude para que no me escuchara nadie llegar. Agarre todo lo necesario para ducharme de nuevo, me sentía sucia con todo el sudor que tenía encima de tanto bailar. Me duche y me puse un camisón viejo que usaba para dormir. Luego me senté frente a la computadora, aún tenía que hacer algunas tareas.

Inicie sesión en el Messenger y le eche una ojeada a mi correo. A los pocos minutos vi que alguien me hablaba. Nómada. Ese era el chico, él era con quien hablaba todos los días hasta decir basta, mi sobrenombre era ChicaLuna, y aún yo no sabía su nombre ni él el mío.

Nómada: Hey ChicaLuna!

ChicaLuna: Hey Nómada!

Nómada: Ya te extrañaba, como te terminó de ir hoy?

ChicaLuna: ay vamos, si la última vez que hablamos fue a la hora de salida, y bien, la misma rutina de todos los días. Y tú qué tal?

Nómada: bien, con la rutina también.

Y así entre una cosa y otra se nos fue toda la noche, por suerte mi tarea no era muy complicada, porque en verdad no le preste ni una pizca de atención. Cuando ya eran las 3:00 am me tuve que despedir. Era lo que menos que quería hacer pero necesitaba descansar para mañana.

Termine de arreglar todo para mañana y me metí en mi cama. Lo único que pude soñar fue con un encuentro entre una chica y un chico solo que mis protagonistas no se veían con mayor claridad…

* * *

**Dejen reviews sii?? :D**

**Gracias! **

**Por cierto no se si kieren ke haga un POV de Edward... bueno me lo hacen saber por medio de reviews si les gustaria uno :D**

**Feff! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer... Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos en mi mundo de imaginación (:**

**Heyy Eveybody!! Lo se, lo se perdidisima yoo no? Bueno primero LO SIENTOOOO! tarde millones de a*os en actualizar pero es que no habia podido por las clases, ademas voy mal en quimica y mis padres ya casi no me dejan estar en la compu =( pero me encontre un momentito para escirbir y subirles aunque sea el tan esperado Edward POV con las conversaciones de Bella y el. El capi está mas corto porqe no queria qe se qedaran por mas tiempo sin capi... ahora quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y las que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas o alertas... No saben lo feliz qe me hacian sus reviews ^^**

**Okkkeeeeyy ya dejo de hablar.. UN MILLON DE GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWSS! por cierto la cancion de este capi se llama 1,2,3,4 de Plain White T's (: es muy buena se las recomiendo :D y a partir del siguiente capi vou a empezar a dedicar los capis al primer review qe reciba por capi (:**

**Un besooo!**

**Feff! (:**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a: .Rojos. TeAmoB! (; **

**EDWARD POV**

Un día Nuevo en mí ya tan rutinaria vida, tan monótona como siempre, levantarse, ir al instituto, prácticas con el equipo y de vuelta a mi casa. Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Soy uno de los chicos más "populares" del instituto, y mi padre muere por que estudie medicina en una de las universidades más importantes del país como él, en verdad esto no me interesa para nada lo único con lo que sueño es con poder estar en el mundo de la música, la actuación y todo eso. Pero cada vez que intento hablar con mi padre el sencillamente me ignora, o dice que tiene mucho que hacer y me esquiva, mi hermana Alice siempre me presiona para que hable pero no lo sé supongo que no quiero incomodar a mi padre con mis propios problemas.

Me levante de la cama luego de apagar la alarma de mi celular, me metí en la ducha y me di un largo baño de agua caliente, me cambié con un jean y una playera sencilla azul oscura y mis tenis. Bajé a la cocina para desayunar algo, mi madre siempre nos hacía el desayuno a todos, hoy eran unas tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días mamá – la salude mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh hola cariño, puedes servirte, y ayúdame con los vasos que faltan-

-Seguro- respondi simplemente.

Cuando estaba empezando a servirme el desayuno escuche a mi hermana bajar cantando una de sus canciones.

-_Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma de involucrarme, Ay como odio amarte- _cantaba usando su iPod como micrófono. – Hola hermanito!. Hola mami!- nos saludo con su usual entusiasmo.

-Hey Allie-

-Hola mi nina, sírvete que ya Bella debe de estar por llegar- dijo mi medre mientras Alice la saludaba.

-Si, ya voy- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Desayunamos hablando de todo un poco, cuando termine subi rápidamente a mi habitación para recoger mis cosas y bajar, todavía tenia que buscar a Tyler y a Mike en sus casas.

-Chao mama, chao Allie!- grite desde la puerta principal.

-Chao cariño, maneja con cuidado- dijo mi madre, siempre tan preocupada.

-Chao Eddie nos vemos al rato- dijo Alice, odiaba tanto que me dijera así.

Conduje hasta la casa de Mike que era la mas cercana a mi casa, no entendía por que tenia que buscarlos a ambos. Cada uno tenia su carro, pero no, tenia que buscarlos yo. Al parecer mi preciado Volvo era el mas ostentoso de los tres autos. Ellos y su obsesión por la popularidad.

Con mi forma de conducir llegue rápidamente a la casa de Mike.

-Edward! Amigo como estas?- dijo Mike entrando al auto.

-Bien, gracias. Y tu?- respondi indiferente.

-Bien hermano!-

Sin decir mas palabra conduje hasta la casa de Tyler. El proceso fue el mismo que el de Mike, Tyler saludó con entusiasmo y yo respondí con la actuación de siempre. Llegamos al instituto sin ningún inconveniente.

-Mira ahí hay un puesto! Justo en frente de las chicas!- dijo Mike mientras chocaba sus palmas con Tyler.

Sin fijarme realmente me estacione en el puesto que me decían. Baje del auto y me encontré con Tanya, Jessica y Lauren. Al parecer se estaban burlando de alguien, gire para ver quien era esta vez y me encontré con una muy enojada Alice matándome con la mirada. Le envié una mirada de disculpa y segui recorriendo el carro y vi a Rosalie a punto de saltar del auto y matar a Tanya; y luego estaba la mejor amiga de Alice y Rose, ella solo intentaba calmarlas.

Cuando Tanya se fijó que estaba cerca de ella se echo sobre mi pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-EDDIE!-dijo con su chillona voz. – Mi amor te extrane tanto este fin de semana, que lastima que no pudistes salir conmigo- dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Tanya te he dicho que no me llames así, no me gusta, y si que cosas que no pudimos salir, será para otro dia supongo.- dije mientras ponía una sonrisa fingida.

Tanya, era mi "novia" por decirlo de alguna forma, solo que ella se autoproclamo como tal, es algo típico del instituto, el capitán del equipo de futbol, con la capitana de las porristas. Quizás eso cambiara cuando fuera a la academia, tenia que ir a esa academia, The New Moon Academy quedaba en New York. Mi familia pensaba que solo quería una beca de futbol para ir a la universidad, pero solo Alice y yo sabíamos que no era así, que mi pasión era la música y la actuación.

A penas sonó la campana me excusé con mis "amigos" y me fui a mi clase de ingles. A penas había pasado media hora y no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica. Nunca la había visto en persona, tampoco sabía quien era, ni su verdadero nombre, solo sabía que era una chica muy simpática que conocí con el internet del instituto. Todos los días hablábamos y ella me comprendía a la perfección.

Saqué mi celular sin que la profesora no se diera cuenta y converse con ChicaLuna toda la clase. En el almuerzo me volví a reunir con los chicos.

-Edward, justo estabamos hablando de los juegos de temporada. Es cierto que vendrán los de las universidades para las becas?- pregunto Tyler con cara de niño que le decían que podía ir al parque.

-Según el entrenador si-

-Asombroso!- dijo mintras chocaba sus palmas a modo de celebración con los demás jugadores del equipo.

Entre risas y estupideces que podía escuchar paso mitad del descanso. Me excuse para ir a terminar un trabajo y fui al jardin, me sente en una de las bancas y saque mi celular de nuevo.

_Nómada: ChicaLuna donde has estado, no hemos hablado en siglos._

_ChicaLuna: Pero si hablamos esta mañana…_

_Nómada: Si pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… que estas pensando ahora mismo?_

_ChicaLuna: Mmm… Tu primero (:_

Que pienso?... En ti… No no puedo decirle eso aún. Subí la mirada para examinar algo rápido y lo primero que encuentro es a nuestro profesor de biología comiendo, o tratando de comer.

_Nómada: Bueno… pienso que el profesor de Biología ha disecado ya muchas ranas._

_Nómada: Ribet ribet (:_

_ChicaLuna: LOL_

_Nómada: Cómo me gustaría escuchar tu risa… Cuándo nos vamos a ver?_

_ChicaLuna: PRONTO (;_

Justo con el último mensaje sonó la campana, recogí mis cosas y me fui a mi clase de biología. Estuve toda la clase distraído, lo único que hice fue una actividad de clase con mi companera y ya.

A la hora de la salida me reuni con los demás para ir a comer algo, después teníamos que regresar para la práctica así que comimos algo cerca del instituto. Fuimos a la cafetería de siempre Carmen's, comimos algo y regresamos cuando la práctica iba a comensar.

El día fue lento, el entrenador nos cansó al extremo, al parecer tenemos que estar en excelente forma para los juegos que se aproximan, y como soy el capitán, tengo que ser mejor que los demás.

Luego de la práctica tomé una ducha y me puse ropa limpia. Cuando Sali estaban los chicos y las chicas esperándome fuera.

-Eddie! Cariño vamos a ir a tomar algo ya que ambas practicas fueron duras hoy- dijo Tanya pegándose a mí más de lo debido. – Te gustaría venir con nosotros?-

-Emm.. yo…yo lo siento pero creo que no, estoy agotado y quiero llegar a mi casa para terminar el ensayo que debemos entregar mañana, sera para otro dia-

- Aw Eddie pero eso lo puedes hacer después, vamos, si?- presiono mi novia

-Lo siento no puedo- dije sin sentirlo en verdad. –Ahora debo irme, te importaría llevar a los chicos a sus casas luego de que salgan? Gracias!- dije alejándome hacia mi auto, pero Tanya me tomo del brazo antes de poder irme.

-Seguro yo los llevo, pero no te iras sin despedirte de mi no?- dijo con voz melosa. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sentí los labios de Tanya sobre los míos, luego ella profundizo el beso, y por alguna razón, aunque no se cual, no hice nada para evitarlo, solo quedarme ahí. – Adiós Eddie!- dijo cuando se despego de mi.

-Edward. Es Edward- sisee.

Cuando llegue a mi casa lo único que hice fue tocar un rato mi piano, me gustaba componer canciones y luego cantarlas. Así que deje que mis manos tocaran el piano y empece a cantar la ultima canción que había compuesto…

_1.2_

_1,2,3,4_

_give me more lovin_

_then I´ve ever had_

_make it all better_

_when I´m feelin sad_

_tell me that i´m_

_special even when_

_I know I´m not_

_make me feel good_

_when I hurt so bad_

_barely getting mad,_

_I´m so glad_

_I found you_

_I love being around you_

_you make it easy_

_as easy as 1. 2._

_._

_there´s only_

_1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you_

_I love you_

_thre´s only_

_1 way_

_2 say_

_those 3 words_

_and that´s what I´ll do_

_I love you_

_gave me more love_

_from the very start_

_piece me back_

_together when_

_I fall apart_

_tell me things that_

_you don´t even tell_

_your closest friends_

_make me feel good_

_when I hurt so bad_

_best that I´ve had_

_I´m so glad_

_I found you_

_I love bieng around you_

_you make it easy_

_as easy as 1. 2._

_._

_there´s only_

_1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you_

_I love you_

_thre´s only_

_1 way_

_2 say_

_those 3 words_

_and that´s what I´ll do_

_I love you_

_lalalalalalalala._

_you make it easy_

_as easy as 1. 2._

_._

_there´s only_

_1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you_

_I love you_

_thre´s only_

_1 way_

_2 say_

_those 3 words_

_and that´s what I´ll do_

_I love you_

_one.._

_two.._

_three..._

_four..._

_I love you_

Termine de cantar y escuche a mi hermana aplaudiendo desde la puerta.

-Muy bien, al parecer hoy todo el mundo esta un poco inspirado no?- dijo mi hermana sentándose a mi lado.

-Ah?-

-Oh nada, nada, es hermosa la canción, es tuya?-

-Si, la compuse hace unos días pero no había tenido oportunidad de ensayarla-

-Es preciosa, y para quien es?- pregunto con una sonrisa. –No es para la zorra esa verdad?- La cara le cambio totalmente, pareciera que si le decía que si me saltaría encima.

-No Allie- dije soltando una risita. – En verdad no estoy seguro para quien es…-

-Y no será para tu amor electrónico?-

-Co... Como diablos sabes de ella?-

-Ayy hermanito se te olvida que yo lo se todo?- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Si si la "Gran Alice" ha hablado, en verdad no lo se no puedo estar enamorado de ella si nunca la he visto no?-

-El amor puede presentarse de las maneras mas extrañas Edward y creo que esa es la forma en que se le presenta a ustedes.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quizas si tengas razón, pero la quiero conocer en persona Allie.-

-Que tal si le dices para que vayan al baile de Halloween?-

-Eso! El baile! Gracias Allie!-

-De nada!- dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

Después de hablar con mi hermana, prendí mi laptop y por suerte ChicaLuna estaba conectada…

_Nómada: Hey ChicaLuna! Que tal tu dia?_

_ChicaLuna: Ugh… Bueno entre madrastras y hermanastras insoportables, chicos que se creen mas de lo que son, tareas y baile que seria lo único bueno… Nunca te has sentido como si no encajaras?_

_Nómada: Abslutamente, puedo estar rodeado de un mar de personas y aún así sentirme totalmente solo. Y luego pienso en ti._

_ChicaLuna: Hey Nómada, tu crees que nos conocemos?_

_Nómada: No tengo idea, hay mas de 1000 chicos en el instituto…_

_ChicaLuna: Si, somos unos cuantos… (:_

_Nómada: Bueno al menos puedo eliminar a los chicos… Tu no eres un chico verdad? Porque si es asi te pegaría._

_ChicaLuna: LOL… No, no soy un chico. Has hablado con tu padre hacerca de la Academia?_

_Nómada: No he podido… No se cómo decirle que quiero estar en el mundo de la música y la actuación._

_ChicaLuna: Bueno… mi padre siempre me dijo que luchara por mis sueños._

_Nómada: El mío ya tiene todo un plan montado para mi vida._

_ChicaLuna: Nómada, son las 2am hemos estado hablando por 5 horas ya…_

_Nómada: Creo que hemos roto nuestro record…_

_ChicaLuna: (: Yep, deberíamos dormir… Dulces sueños._

_Nómada: Espera…_

_Nómada: No puedo dormir sin saber que hay espeanza, la mitad de la noche se me va en suspiros, despierto, me hundo en mi pesar buscando tus labios, tus ojos. Esperando verte mañana._

_ChicaLuna: Estás citando a Tennyson. Impresionante._

_Nómada: Por favor… Buscame en el baile. Te esperaré en el medio de la pista a las 11:00pm… Dulces sueños._

_ChicaLuna: De acuerdo._

Sin nada más nos desconectamos, en todo momento tuve una sonrisa estupida extendida por toda mi cara, pero no importa, apague todo y me deje caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

**Dejen reviews! (: Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer... Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos en mi mundo de imaginación (:**

**HELLOO EVERYBODY! okkeyyyy lo se lo se, tarde LA VIDA en actualizar, y debo decir que lo siento muchisimo en verdad, entre las clases y el teatro quede full y no tenía tiempo de nada, aún así ya soy oficialmente LIBRE (: bueno aún quedan algunas presentaciones del teatro pero tengo tiempo para escribir (; Quiero agradecerle a B que fue mi beta ILY... y a Adri, corazón gracias a nuestros semanales "creo que escribiré" hoy estoy actualizando hahahahha te amo totalmente babe...**

**Bueno ya dejo de hablar poes (; Disfruten del nuevo capi, me divertí escribiendolo la verdad gracias a B así que espero que les guste :D**

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A: AtRaM Potter POR SER LA PRIMERA EN DEJARME REVIEW EN EL CHAP PASADO (;**

**Un besotee!**

**Feff (:**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado una semana desde que hable con Nómada sobre el baile. Me desperté con el típico grito de mi querida madrastra (nótese el sarcasmo). La conversación de la noche anterior estuvo rondando mi cabeza toda la noche, no tenía idea como decirle a Carmen que quería ir al baile de Halloween que organizaba el instituto todos los años, nunca me había dejado ir, claro tampoco había protestado nunca al fin y al cabo nunca quería ir por mi cuenta. Tomé una ducha rápida y bajé a servirles el desayuno a Carmen y a mis hermanastras.

-Isabella tardaste siglos en bajar, ¡mi estómago proclama mi salmón!- dijo Carmen cuando me vio llegando a su lado.

-Lo siento Carmen tenía que arreglarme para el instituto-

-Cariño, las niñas como tú no necesitan arreglarse, al fin y al cabo nunca terminan bonitas, hagan lo que se hagan.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, como me gustaría responderle, pero es mi tutora legal no puedo hacer nada hasta irme de este asqueroso lugar.

Deje la bandeja con el desayuno y fui a buscar a las chicas a sus casas, en poco tiempo ya estábamos en el instituto.

-Y bien Bella, has decidido si vas a ir al baile- me dijo Alice con su cara de "irás de todas formas".

-Si, iré- dije, Allie empezó a sonreír ampliamente- pero, aún no he hablado con Carmen y ya sabes cómo es con respecto a mi diversión personal- dije con una mueca.

-Por eso no te preocupes Bells algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo Rose- Además no podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad en la que quieras ir por ti misma al baile, esto es digno de grabarse- dijo riendo.

-Ha ha muy graciosa Rose- dije mientras sonaba la campana de la primera hora.-Chicas nos vemos más tarde.-

-De acuerdo, ¡hasta luego Bells!- dijeron a coro.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquila, ya era hora de la comida y la siguiente clase era deporte, mi gozo en un pozo, solo esperaba que no tuviéramos que hacer nada que pusiera a prueba mi equilibrio. Llegue a los vestidores y me cambie rápidamente ignorando los comentarios de Tanya y sus amigas.

En deporte no hubo nada nuevo, un juego de Volleyball, unas burlas de Tanya, un ridículo de mi parte, y usar a Eric como escudo humano. Como dije lo normal. Luego de caminar un poco por el instituto me llegó un mensaje a mi celular. Quizás y solo quizás sería el de nuevo. Saqué el celular de mi bolso con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara.

Mi pequeño momento de felicidad decayó cuando leí el nombre de la persona que mandaba el mensaje "Carmen". El mensaje sólo constaba de tres palabras: "CAFÉ, TÚ, AHORA" gemí internamente cuando termine de leerlo, hoy iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

No tenia quién me llevara a la cafetería a esa hora; mi última clase había sido a las 2 y las de Alice y Rose fueron hasta las 12, hoy era su día de compras semanal, al cual gracias a Dios no pude ir. Mi amado carro seguía en el taller luego de que la cabeza de piña de mi hermanastra lo usara para jugar a ser la Mujer Maravilla en versión terrestre hace tres día. Demonios como me molesta a veces.

Camine a paso lento hasta la parada del autobús que quedaba como a unas tres calles completas. El calor era insoportable. El sol me mataba, gracias a Dios por Los Wayfarer que me regalo Alice. A veces esa pequeña pixie me regalaba cosas muy útiles. Ahora que lo pienso su hermano Edward tiene unos iguales. Negros, hacían resaltar su pálida piel. Okey, eso fue raro, por qué estaría pensando en Edward. Excelente no he llegado a la parada y ya los rayos del sol comienzan a afectarme.

Diez minutos luego ya había llegado a la parada, no había ni un alma, los carros pasaban rápidamente esparciendo la contaminación en el ambiente. Al cabo de cinco minutos un carro se detuvo frente a mí. El vidrio bajó lentamente y pude ver a tres chicos en el carro, más o menos de mi edad podría decir, el que iba conduciendo tenía el cabello castaño cubierto de gel y una sonrisa un poco sádica. El del asiento del copiloto se veía menor que yo, tenía una sonrisa también pero parecía incomodo como si en verdad no quisiera estar ahí. El tercer chico era igual al primero quizás eran hermanos solo parecía un poco menor, tenía una sonrisa sincera al igual que el segundo.

-Hola preciosa, ¿te llevamos?- dijo el conductor recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada.

-Ehm, no gracias- dije con voz temblorosa y mirando a cualquier lado menos a ellos.

-Vamos pequeña, tu solo dinos y te podemos llevar- dijo de nuevo

-Paul basta, la estás asustando- dijo el del copiloto.

-Seth, sólo cállate ¿si?- habló el conductor haciendo que Seth me mirara avergonzado. De reojo pude ver que se acercaba un autobús, sólo tendría que caminar rápidamente y subirme, todo estaría bien. Los chicos estaban muy distraídos gritándose entre sí como para verme, así que cuando estuvo más cerca camine rápidamente hasta llegar.

Me monte en autobús y respiré profundamente, busqué un asiento entre la multitud e intente relajarme repasando en mi mente los pasos nuevos para la canción de Starstruck de Lady Gaga, ese nombre suena a cavernícola tremendamente adornado con lentejuelas, la amo. Reí internamente de mis conclusiones y seguí ensayando mentalmente.

Llegue a la cafetería corriendo, ya me había retrasado unos minutos y conociendo a Carmen no le haría ni pizca de gracia; Sue me recibió con el cariño de siempre y una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Seguí mi camino tratando de esquivar la mirada de Carmen y llegar al baño a cambiarme rápidamente.

- ISAAAAAAAAA, MI VIDAAAAAAA... LLEGAS TARRDE COMOO SIEMPRE!- dijo una voz muy conocida a mi espalda, volteé con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner.

-Lo siento Carmen no fue fácil encontrar un autobús que me trajera, como estoy sin carro no pude llegar antes y yo…- balbuceé antes de que me interrumpiera.

-Oh Isabella no me interesan tus pobres excusas, tenías que haber previsto eso para llegar a tiempo, ¿no lo crees?- dijo con una voz melosa y una sonrisa fingida, estábamos frente a muchas personas que comían tranquilamente en la cafetería.

-Pero, yo sólo…- tuve que parar por la mirada de advertencia que me daba Camen- Uhm, yo… iré a cambiarme- dije con un suspiro.

Entre rápidamente al baño antes de que volviera con Carmen y le dijera unas cuantas cosas, me cambie y me puse mi bello uniforme. Si particularmente ese día me gustaba, debe ser por la cantidad de rayos solares que recibí. Me veía casi que bronceada. No, olvídalo. Era la luz del baño.

Cuando salí ya Carmen e había ido, fui a hacer mis deberes del día, limpié el piso, los baños, el mostrador, atendí unos cuantos clientes y todavía no terminaba mi turno.

Ya eran como las seis, moría del sueño, debía dejar de hablar con Nómada hasta la madrugada; y no paraba de voltear a ver el reloj de poodles rosados de la pared. Que lento se movía el segundero.

Apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos reposando en la barra por unos segundos, minutos, quien sabe al rato llegué a perder la noción del tiempo.

Phil, el cocinero, me pincho la espalda con la espátula para despertarme. Me dio una mirada divertida y siguió haciendo panecillos para la comida de los clientes.

Levanté la mirada y vi a un completo e interesante "extraño" cruzar la puerta, bueno realmente no era uno eran tres. Parecían Los acosadores, oh genial, sería secuestrada en mis horas de trabajo, simplemente genial. Volteé la mirada y vi a Sue diciendo con una sonrisa "Es tu turno". Respiré profundo y di 1 paso, 2 pasos... pase la barra, 3 pasos tome los menús... demonios cuanto sueño tenia... olvídalo, tengo que atenderlos, 4 pasos...

Estaba como a tres pasos más de llegar y me di cuenta que el "extraño" no dejaba de seguirme con la mirada. Odio que la gente me observe, en estos momentos comprendo a los monitos del zoológico.

- Hola! bienvenidos a Carmen's Café aquí tienen los menús, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?- Pregunté según el protocolo.

-Te aceptaría más que eso la verdad – dijo el chico flaco y alto que antes estaba conduciendo el auto. Fruncí el seño automáticamente.

El "extraño" interesante le mete un manotazo en la boca a su compañero junto con una mirada de advertencia y voltea a verme con una sonrisa brillante. El chico tenía la piel bronceada, con cabello atado en una coleta, era alto también y a través de su camisa podía ver sus músculos bien formados. Algo que definitivamente no había visto antes.

-Solo ignóralo, eso hago yo todo el tiempo.- Dijo aún sonriéndome y encogiéndose de hombros.

Le sonreí de vuelta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese momento? ¿Sonreírles sinceramente a los clientes? ¿Sonreírle sinceramente a éstos clientes?! Eso es nuevo. Definitivamente.

-Creo que ese no es mi trabajo ahora, bueno decidieron que van a tomar?- pregunte cortésmente.

-Yo quiero una Coca-Cola- dijo el menor, Seth creo que era su nombre.

-Que sean dos- dijo el "extraño"

-Yo quiero algo especial, ¿tú qué dices?- me dijo el otro chico. Los otros dos empezaron a pelear con él mientras pequeñas risitas se escapaban de mi boca, era realmente divertido verlos, peleaban como hermanos.

-Bien, quiero una Coca-Cola también- concluyó refunfuñando.

-Bien en un minuto vuelvo con sus bebidas- dije mientras me alejaba.

Camine de nuevo a la barra, serví las bebidas y volví a ver el reloj rosa, aún faltaba mucho para que mi turno terminara, respiré profundo y puse las bebidas en una bandeja para llevarlas, seguí contando los pasos, aún tenía sueno lo único que quería era terminar de atender a estos chicos y que mi turno terminara para ir a dormir un rato.1 paso, 2 pasos, 3 pasos, 4 pasos y por estar contando los pasos no ví que Heidi había estado limpiando el piso y estaba totalmente mojado, cerré los ojos y esperé el golpe. Pero al parecer este nunca llegó abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con un par de ojos más cerca de lo que creí observándome fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el "extraño"

-Ehm si, gracias…- respondió.

-Jacob, Jacob Black- dijo con una gran sonrisa, que por alguna razón me hizo sonreir e hizo que mi cara se pusiera roja.

-Si, gracias Jacob- dije aún sonrojada, vi sus manos envueltas en mi cintura firmemente para que me soltara.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo soltándome al instante. - Siento lo de las bebidas no llegue a alcanzarlas-

Suspiré mientras veía el desastre que había causado mi torpeza. –No te preocupes, igual gracias por no dejar que me rompiera la cabeza al chocar contra el piso.- dije aún viendo el desastre, solo esperaba que Carmen no llegara aún.

-¿Corazón que sucedió?- preguntó Sue llegando al lugar.

-No te preocupes Sue solo fue un pequeño resbalón pero no me paso nada solo que ahora hay un desastre de Coca-Cola.

-No te preocupes sigue atendiendo a los chicos que ya Carmen debe de estar por llegar yo lo limpiare, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, gracias Sue-

-No hay problema nena-

Fui a servir unas nuevas con Jacob siguiendo mis pasos. Tomé tres vasos nuevos y les coloqué hielo y las bebidas, volví a ponerlos en las bandejas y volví a la mesa.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Jacob antes de llegar a la mesa.

-Bella, Bella Swan- dije mientras terminaba de llegar a su mesa. –Aquí están las bebidas, disculpen por eso, ¿ya saben que quieren ordenar para comer?- dije viendo como Jacob se volvía a sentar.

-Si, serían tres hamburguesas con queso- dijo Seth.

-Claro, en un momento se las traigo, ¿quieren algo más?- pregunté

-Bueno a mí se me ocurre algo- dijo Paul mirándome, Jacob le dio una mirada asesina con la cual Paul rió-Hey solo quería una torta de chocolate para después ¿sí?-

-Claro, ya vuelvo- Bueno eso había sido raro, creo.

Le dije a Phil las órdenes y esperé sentada detrás del mostrador. Seguía mirando el reloj pero pareciera que cada vez que lo veía éste iba más lento. Suspiré audiblemente y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos por unos segundos hasta que escuché el familiar grito.

-¡ISA! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ?, HAY MUCHO QUE HACER EN LA CAFETERÍA COMO PARA QUE ESTÉS SIN HACER NADA. Ahora mueve tu traserito y has algo productivo.- Lo último lo dijo cerca de mí y en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara. Se notaba que tenía botox nuevo, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, solo una pequeña parte de sus labios se movía para hablar.

-Ya voy Carmen- dije parándome de la silla refunfuñando, nunca me dejaría en paz.

Llevé la comida de los chicos a su mesa, limpié el mostrador y la cocina y aún así todavía no era hora de irme. Aunque pensándolo bien no tenía como llegar a mi casa de nuevo. Tendría que llamar a Allie o algo. Agarré mi teléfono y marqué al número de Allie.

-¿Hola?- respondió una voz cantarina.

-Oh hey Allie, escucha ¿dónde estás?- dije rápidamente sabía que Carmen aún estaba por ahí en algún lado.

-Carmen está cerca ¿eh?, estoy llegando a mi casa, ¿por?-

-¿Bueno crees que podrías venir a buscarme cuando termine mi turno? Es que aún sigo sin carro.- dije.-Siento que ya estés en tu casa pero por favor Allie, en serio no tengo como irme-

-Seguro Bells, dame unos minutos y estarás en la seguridad del auto- dijo se escucha la sonrisa en su voz, sabía que algo estaba planeando pero no tenía tiempo para interrogarla.

-De acuerdo, hasta el rato- me despedí aún confundida.

-Au revoir Bells-

Bueno unos minutos más y me iría a mi casa, atendí a una pareja de abuelitos que acababan de llegar y volví con los chicos.

-¿Estuvo bien? ¿Desean algo más?-pregunté mientras recogía los platos.

-No gracias estamos bien, nos traes la cuenta por favor- dijo Jacob.

-Claro, en un momento regreso.- dije sonriendo.

Llegue junto a Sue que revisaba las cuentas de las personas que comían aún en el café –Sue, necesito la cuenta de la mesa 5- dije

-Carino tienes una cara, ¿no has dormido bien últimamente verdad? – Lo único que hice fue asentir lentamente y bajar la mirada, no quería que Sue se preocupara por mí. –Nena, llevas un ritmo de vida muy fuerte, tienes que descansar.- dijo en tono maternal.

-Lo sé Sue sólo fueron unas noches ¿si?- dije lo más inocente posible.

-Ajá, ¿esas noches tuvieron algo que ver con un chico misterioso del internet?- Rayos, ¿por qué siempre tenía que saberlo todo?.

-Yo… este… La verdad es que…- No se me ocurría nada. Escuche la risa de Sue.

-Nena créeme que en todo lo que a ti respecta lo sé todo, ahora llévale la cuenta a esos chicos.- dijo dándome un pequeño cuadrado de papel. Asentí y les di la cuenta a los chicos. Ya era oficialmente mi hora de salida así que fui a cambiarme mientras ellos ponían el dinero.

Al regresar ya se habían ido y sobre la mesa estaba el papel con el dinero a un lado, tomé las dos cosas y me dirigí hacia la caja, antes de llegar un pequeño papel cayó de mi mano, lo recogí y tenía algo escrito "Bella, fue un gusto conocerte, espero volver a verte algún día. Jacob" sonreí inconscientemente, el chico me caía bien, quizás no para una relación amorosa, pero parecía un buen chico después de todo. Guarde el pequeño papel en mi bolsillo y recogí mis cosas, me despedí de Sue y salí a esperar a Alice.

Llevaba 5 minutos afuera cuando un carro se detuvo frente a mí, el vidrio bajó lentamente y lo único inteligente que pude decir fue:

-¿Tu?- estaba realmente confundida.

-Ehm, si supongo, hola Bella- dijo él.

* * *

**Dejen reviews sii? ahora que estoy libre prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar (;**

**Lo único que tienen que hacer es darle al botoncito verde y dejar un hermoso review (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer... Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos en mi mundo de imaginación (:**

**Bueno como dije no tardé mucho (: de verdad gracias por sus increibles reviews (: me hacen MUY feliz cada vez que los leo... Bueno debido a que el 5 es mi numero favorito el capi va a ser dedicado a distintas personas (: **

**PRIMERO: jaslice hale cullen por ser la primera en dejarme un review en el chap anterior (: GRACIAS! hahaha un besooo! (;**

**SEGUNDO: a B y a Adriii porque me ayudaron en terminar el chap (: las AMO! :D**

**TERCERO: pero no menos importante a Medii (: corazon te amo feliz capi 5 hahaha solo por ser nuestro numero favorito (:**

**Ya eso fue todo pueden seguir leyendo (;**

**Feff! (:**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

-¿Tu?- estaba realmente confundida.

-Ehm, si supongo, hola Bella- dijo él.

Edward Cullen, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo él aquí? Esa pequeña pixie me las iba a pagar. De eso me encargaría. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?, Alice me dijo que pasara por ti ya que ella no podía- dijo él, sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Ehm, si claro.- dije todavía un poco shockeada.

-Bueno…- dijo bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto- ¿Subes?-dijo un poco incómodo.

-Claro- dije de igual manera. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**EDWARD POV**

-Adiós Eddie- dijo Tanya con una voz melosa dándome un beso en los labios.

-Tanya te he dicho que no me digas así, mi nombre es Edward- Dije lentamente.

-Claro Edward lo siento- dijo aunque sabía que al día siguiente, si no era esa noche volvería con ese estúpido apodo. –Nos vemos mañana en el instituto- dijo.

-Seguro- dije con una sonrisa. Quizás no era una excelente persona pero ya llevábamos tiempo saliendo y en cierta forma la quería. O eso creía.

Entre en mi Volvo y manejé a toda la velocidad que podía hacia mi casa. Amaba la velocidad, cuando era chico mi padre nos llevaba a Alice, Emmett y a mí a ver carreras de autos de ahí viene todo el amor por la velocidad. Un sonido interrumpió mis recuerdos, me tomó un momento darme cuenta que me celular sonaba en mi bolso.

-¿Hola?- dije, aunque ya por el ID sabía perfectamente quien era.

-¡Hola hermanito!- dijo Alice con su tono inusual.

-¿Cómo estás Allie?- dije intentando imitar su tono y entusiasmo.

-No, no te queda.- dijo haciendo que frunciera el seño y bufara automáticamente-Estoy bien, escucha ¿crees que podrías hacerme un pequeño e insignificante favor?- dijo rápidamente, ya podría imaginarla cruzando sus dedos.

-Seguro Alice, ¿Qué quieres?- dije en un tono aburrido.

-Bueno verás Bells está estancada en la cafetería porque no tiene auto, ¿crees que podrías recogerla y llevarla a su casa?, sé que es un poco apresurado y todo pero tu aún estás en la calle y yo ya llegué a casa y tengo cosas que hacer si no la buscaría yo. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? ¿Podrías, si, por mí, si?- Odiaba cuando se ponía así no podía negarme. Suspiré profundamente y comencé a desviarme hasta la cafetería donde la mejor amiga de mi hermana trabajaba. -¿Entonces, podrías?-

-Sí, Alice ya voy para allá- dije finalmente.

-¡Gracias Edward! ¡Muchas, muchas Gracias!- dijo rápidamente-Me la cuidas ¿eh?- dijo por último.

-Claro Allie- dije con una media sonrisa, Alice en verdad piensa que violaré a Bella o algo por el estilo. Solté una risita por lo absurdo de la situación y me despedí de ella.

En pocos minutos estaba frente a la cafetería, Bella estaba fuera esperando. Me estacioné justo en frene y bajé el vidrio. Su expresión pasó de la curiosidad a la sorpresa en pocos segundos. Me parece que cierta personita había olvidado decirle a Bella que yo la buscaría.

-¿Tu?- dijo lentamente asimilando la situación. La confusión era obvia en su rostro.

-Ehm, si supongo, hola Bella- dije un poco incomodo.

La idea no era tomarla por sorpresa, el plan era sencillo, la recogería, la llevaría a su casa y luego iría a la mía a terminar con los deberes y si tenía suerte podría hablar con "ella" no hablaba desde la noche de ayer, mi crédito murió en la mañana y no había podido renovarlo hasta hace poco. Claro la idea no era que Bella no supiera nada.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?, Alice me dijo que pasara por ti ya que ella no podía- dije tratando de explicarle la situación al ver que no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-Ehm, si claro.- dijo medio perdida aún.

-Bueno…- dije bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto- ¿Subes?-dije tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

-Claro- dijo mientras subía al auto. Cerré su puerta y volví rápidamente a mi puesto. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga, pensé mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Pasaron unos minutos y decidí romper el silencio, la tensión que había se sentía a horrores.

-El calor de estos días ha sido grandísimo ¿no lo crees? Digo cuándo se acabará la sequía.- dije, en verdad no podía creer que estuviera preguntándole algo sobe el clima.

-Aja… ¿Me estás hablando del clima?- preguntó con cara de ¿es en serio?, la verdad se veía muy graciosa con esa cara. Me hacía recordar viejos tiempos.

-Bueno… Yo… Sí, creo que eso fue lo que hice- dije sintiendo un leve sonrojo en mi cara, por suerte era de noche.

-Claro, ¿no sabes por qué Alice no pudo venir?- preguntó después de un momento, la incomodidad se notaba en su voz.

-No, solo me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.- dije.-Y… ¿qué tal tu día?- dije con un intento de sonrisa, lo sé eso fue realmente patético.

-Uhm… Bien…- dijo- En lo que cabe- Agregó en un tono mucho más bajo para sí misma.

Se inclinó levemente hacia la radio y me miró pidiéndome permiso. Asentí mientras veía como prendía la radio y buscaba algo de música. Cuando empezó a sonar me di cuenta que era una de mis bandas favoritas The Killers, Spaceman. Al parecer a ella también le gustaba la canción porque empezó a cantar en voz baja letra. Sonreí un poco y la canté con ella un poco más alto, ella al darse cuenta de lo que hacía sonrió y siguió pero con un tono más alto. Segundos más tarde cantábamos a todo volumen dentro del auto. Es primera vez que me reía y disfrutaba tanto de una canción.

_The star maker says, "It ain't so bad"_

_The dream maker's gonna make you mad;_

_The spaceman says, "Everybody look down!_

_Its all in your mind!"_

_The star maker says, "It ain't so bad"_

_The dream maker's gonna make you mad;_

_The spaceman says, "Everybody look down!_

_Its all in your mind!"_

_(oh oh oh oh oh oh oooah x8)_

_It's all in my mi-i-ind,_

_It's all in my mind..._

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oooah x8_

Cantábamos a todo pulmón, cuando la canción terminó ambos teníamos una enorme sonrisa en nuestros rostros, claro que después nos dimos cuenta de qué habíamos hecho y el silencio reinó nuevamente.

-Uhm, ¿algo huele a pescado?- dije cuando me llego el olor característico, no olía muy mal, pero pareciera que hubiera sushi dentro del auto.

-Maldición odio el nuevo jabón- escuché a Bella refunfuñar por lo bajo.

-¿Disculpa?- dije sin entender.

-El nuevo menú incluye pancakes de salmón, y Phil hoy me enseno un poco como hacerlos- dijo poniéndose cada vez más roja.

-Oh… eso explica el olor a sushi- dije bromeando.

-Si, supongo- dijo cada vez más avergonzada.

Definitivamente estos silencios repentinos no eran muy buenos esta vez me sumergí en mis pensamientos y no intenté hablarle más hasta que llegamos a su casa.

**BELLA POV**

No podía creer que esto realmente estuviera pasando, a ver repasemos, vino Edward a buscarme, entré en el auto, me hizo una estúpida pregunta sobre el clima y de un momento a otro estábamos cantando Spaceman a todo volumen dentro de su Volvo. La canción terminó y el incómodo silencio volvió.

El resto del camino fue así, yo, de rojo escarlata en mis mejillas y él, bueno él no hacía nada, sólo conducía y miraba hacia cualquier lado excepto a mí. Luego el olor a salmón estuvo por todo el auto, y lógicamente él se dio cuenta, después de ese pequeño episodio suspiré y me sólo limité a ignorarlo el resto del camino.

Minutos después estábamos frente a mi casa, abrí la puerta del auto y salí rápidamente diciendo un "Gracias" antes de cerrarla de nuevo. Bueno ya el momento incómodo había pasado, supongo. Ahora era momento de llamar a Alice.

Entre a la casa con el menor ruido posible, la verdad no quería ningún tipo de encuentro con mi "familia", subí a mi habitación y me encerré antes de que alguien supiera que había llegado ya.

Marqué rápidamente el número de Alice y esperé hasta que contestó.

-Hey Belly- dijo con su voz "inocente".

-Hola Alice- dije con voz dura.- ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien llegando a mi casa porque mi mejor amiga me dio la cola… OH!... No ella no lo hizo en vez de eso mandó a su hermano- dije gritándole un poco al final.

-Bien Bells no te enojes, sabes que no lo hice por mal solo pensé que quizás si conoces mejor a mi hermano hagan una especie de "click" y te olvides de tu amigo el cibernético.- Respiré profundo, en verdad no quería seguirle gritando a Alice, además sabía que se preocupaba por mí sólo que pensaba de una forma un poco retorcida.

-Allie sé que te preocupas por mí y por la extraña relación que tengo con Nómada, si es que se le puede llamar "relación" pero sé lo que hago, no puedes ir por ahí intentando emparejarme a la fuerza con chicos, ¡y menos con tu hermano!- escuché que estaba a punto de interrumpirme pero simplemente no la dejé-Sigo hablando, conozco lo suficiente a tu hermano y se todo lo que ha cambiado estos años- Lamentablemente, agregué para mí, después de todo en su momento fue un buen amigo- Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿si?- dije esperando que me tomara en cuenta.

-Bien- dijo a regañadientes.- Pero debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado con ese tal Nómada- dijo seria.- ¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo juro All- dije con una sonrisa.-Debo irme nos vemos mañana. Estaré allá a la misma hora que siempre- dije aún con una sonrisa pintada en mi cara.-Te amo pequeña pixie- dije soltando una risita.

-Yo más Belly Bells- respondió ella. Eran nuestros apodos de niñas, Charlie me decía así también eran los únicos que lo hacían, ahora sólo era Alice.

Decidí bañarme antes de hacer los deberes y conectarme. Tomé una corta ducha, aún estábamos en época de sequía aunque ciertas personas no lo supieran. Suspiré pensando en mi madrastra. Me puse una camisa holgada y unos pantalones; me quedaban grandes pero eran perfectos para dormir; y luego me senté un mi computadora.

_Nómada:_ Hey ChicaLuna! Empezaba a pensar que hoy no hablaríamos ):

_ChicaLuna:_ La verdad, pensé lo mismo. Fue extraño no hablarte en todo el día…

_Nómada:_ Lo siento, problemas con el crédito, no podía recibir ni enviar mensajes ni nada por el estilo. Pero ya que pudimos comunicarnos cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu día?

_ChicaLuna:_ Entiendo, no te preocupes (: Bueno podría resumirte mi día entre madrastra y hermanastras malvadas, pervertidos en la calle, trabajo, clientes, momentos incómodos con un "extraño", y una amiga demente haciendo de las suyas… ¿Qué hay de ti? (;

_Nómada:_ Wow… Creo que tu día fue más interesante que el mío… El mío se reduce a instituto, amigos, tarde de "estudio", y un pequeño y extraño encuentro, que al final resultó ser divertido y a la vez incómodo.

_ChicaLuna_: LOL tenemos unas vidas muuuuuuuy interesantes ¿no crees? xD

_Nómada_: HA! Si claro… Interesantísimas (;

_ChicaLuna:_ Entonces… ¿Qué haces?

_Nómada:_ Nada especial, escucho música… no espera si hay algo especial… Hablo contigo (;

_ChicaLuna:_ Aw eso es muy dulce, gracias :$ Yo también escucho música, hay una canción que no he podido dejar de escuchar hoy (: Spaceman de The Killers. ¿La conoces?

_Nómada:_ ¿Me creyeras si te digo que es una de mis canciones favoritas y la estoy escuchando justo ahora? xD I_'m looking forward to this life I live;;_

_ChicaLuna: _NO WAY! :D _You know it's gonna haunt me;;_

_Nómada:_ (x _So hesitation to this life I give. You think you might cross over;;_

_ChicaLuna:_ (; _You caught between the devil and the deep blue sea;; _Ésta canción es excelente (: The Killers es mi banda favorite junto a Coldplay (:

_Nómada: _También es mi banda favorita bueno una de ellas (; Supongo que después seguiremos hablando de eso ¿si? Por ahora debo hacer mis deberes, no hice nada en todo el día (x

_ChicaLuna:_ Fíjate que somos dos (x ¡Que chicos tan irresponsables! :O

_Nómada_: Oh sí, ¡demasiado irresponsables! Nos hablamos luego ChicaLuna (; Dulce sueños.

_ChicaLuna:_ Igual para ti Nómada (; Nos veremos mañana, total uno nunca sabe si nos podemos encontrar aunque no lo sepamos (; Dicen que siempre es la persona que menos te imaginas (;

Cerré sesión luego de despedirme y comencé con mis deberes, minutos más tarde el sueno me venció y sólo soñé con un encuentro de un príncipe en medio de la pista de baile.

* * *

**Dejen reviews Por favorcitooo! (: Sólo denle al botoncito con las letras verdes (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer... Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos en mi mundo de imaginación (:**

**HOLA!**

**Bueno sé que no tengo perdón y sé que deben querer matarme o algo por no actualizar en TANTO tiempo, la verdad excusas tengo miles, pero ninguna que valga lo suficiente. Sólo diré que lo siento muchísimo y que como ahora estoy de vacaciones intentaré escribir rápido las capítulos. **

**Ahora, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacían con cada uno.**

**Ahora disfruten del capítulo. (;**

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con Jacob y con los chicos. Seguía hablando con Nómada casi todos los días, todo dependía de mi grado de trabajo y deberes. Cada vez estábamos más cerca de la dichosa fiesta, Alice me volvía loco tratando de llevarme a comprar el disfraz, pero cada vez que intentaba ir con ella Carmen me ponía trabajo de última hora, y si quería ir a la fiesta, no podía negarme.

Hoy tenía trabajo hasta las cinco de la tarde, así que junto a Alice había decidido escaparme para comprar el disfraz. Estas últimas semanas a penas había tenido tiempo de componer algunas canciones. A veces salían solas mientras hablaba con Nómada, pero en ocasiones la presión no me ayudaba mucho.

-Bella, ¿sigues aquí?- dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, lo siento… ¿Qué decían?- dije avergonzada.

-Decíamos que pasaremos por ti a las cinco en punto, justo por la puerta de atrás- dijo Alice emocionada, de alguna forma esto le recordaba a la CIA, después de todo en cualquier momento mi felicidad de salir podía ser descubierta y obligada a quedarme a trabajar.

-De acuerdo.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien Bells, habíamos pensado en cuadrar algún ensayo, solo para divertirnos antes de la fiesta.- Empezó diciendo Rose.

-Sí, bueno después de todo tenemos semanas sin bailar- Continuó Allie con un pequeño puchero.

-No se preocupen chicas, estuve montando coreografías en mi mente y estoy seguras que ustedes también, en cualquier momento nos reunimos y nos divertimos un rato.- Dije tratando de sonar convencida, esto de tener a Carmen no era nada fácil de manejar.

Afortunadamente el tema se quedo ahí. El día pasó rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la cafetería.

-Uhm, hola Bella- dijo una voz grave detrás de mí mientras me volteaba.

-Jacob. Hola, ¿cómo estás?, ¿quieres una mesa o algo?- dije confundida, últimamente Jacob había venido mucho a la cafetería, no me importaba mucho, el chico era agradable, y hacía mis tardes más agradables, pero, ¿no tendría alguna otra cosa que hacer?

-Sí, seguro, gracias. Los chicos estaban por llegar, creo.- dijo mientras lo guiaba a una de mis mesas.

-Seguro, ¿quieres la carta?, ¿algo para tomar?- dije amablemente.

-Una Coca-cola, es todo.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora te la traigo- dije igualmente. Hoy sorprendentemente no había mucha gente solo un par de mesas y Jake. Parecía que hoy sería un poco lento el día. Serví la bebida y se la lleve a Jake. –Aquí tienes- dije sonriéndole.

-Gracias Bells- contestó simplemente.

Era extraña la confianza que se empezaba a formar en nosotros, la verdad Jake era muy buena persona, pero no buscaba ninguna relación sentimental con él. Pero de vez en cuando podía hablar con él en mis turnos. Descubrí que vivía my cerca de aquí, se había mudado hace unos meses junto a su padre, antes vivían en La Push, en Washington, un cambió un poco radical a mi parecer, había conocido a los chicos con que siempre estaba en su nuevo instituto. Y como eso, yo le había contado algunas pequeñas cosas de mi vida.

-Jake, ¿te molesta si te molesto un rato mientras llegan tus amigos?- pregunte un poco sonrojada –Es que como verás es un día un poco flojo, y no quiero estar sin hacer nada, quizás así podamos seguir nuestras charlas de otras tardes sin completar- dije sonriendo.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo con el rostro iluminado. –Así que, ¿que ha pasado con tu novio de internet?- dijo con una pequeña mueca que luego cambio por una sonrisa. Me reí levemente por su pequeño momento de bipolaridad.

-No es mi novio Jake- aún – Y la verdad nada nuevo, hemos hablado, y lo veré en la fiesta de Halloween del instituto- terminé sonrojada sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y de qué te disfrazarás?-

-La verdad, no tengo idea- dije con una mueca, no me había detenido a pensarlo realmente, solo sabía que iba a ir disfrazada y ya. –Supongo que hoy lo sabré, ¿y tienes novia?- dije intentando cambiar el tema, claro que cuando me di cuenta de lo que había preguntado ya era un poco tarde y mis mejillas ya estaban encendidas en color.

-Yo… Bueno, no- dijo aún más rojo que yo. En sus ojos pasó un rastro de tristeza cuando lo dijo.

-Seguramente te incomode y quizás me cambies el tema y lo entenderé perfectamente pero puedo saber qué pasó.- dije con una gran curiosidad. No pude evitarlo, la curiosidad fue más grande que yo.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- dijo con un pequeño deje de dolor en su voz. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir lentamente y apoyé mi mano en la suya para darle confianza. El suspiró y empezó con su relato.

–Todo empezó hace tres años, una chica nueva había llegado con su familia era una joven hermosa en forma exótica, tenía una perfecta piel cobriza, y cabello negro brillante que llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura, se llamaba Leah Clearwater se mudó a La Push luego de que su padre falleciera de un infarto, tiene un hermano menor y nunca se había enamorado realmente, hasta que me conoció.- Hasta este punto no encontré nada malo que lo hiciera sufrir tanto, pero decidí no interrumpirlo.-

- Leah y yo nos hicimos amigos, muy bueno amigos, siempre salíamos e íbamos a la playa juntos. Como aún era verano, no teníamos problema con deberes y salíamos todos los días, al poco tiempo me enamoré de ella, y le dije mis sentimientos, ella me correspondió y fue el día más feliz de mi vida, me sentía completo, estábamos a cuatro meses de cumplir tres años de novios y aún la chica me tenía en las nubes, hasta que llego un nuevo chico a La Push, la verdad no era nuevo, el fue mi amigo mucho tiempo pero por su familia se tuvo que mudar unos cuantos años, al parecer estaba por entrar a la universidad y decidió estar un tiempo conmigo que fui su mejor amigo de infancia, le presenté a Leah y en unas semanas no había notado nada extraño, luego un día común y corriente Leah me dijo para ir a la playa, para mí fue lo más normal del mundo, para ella una forma de deshacerse de mí porque se enamoro perdidamente de Sam, mi mejor amigo, se que debes pensar que es muy cliché, la chica que se enamora del mejor amigo de su novio, pero dolió tanto, que no parecía una película de comedia romántica sino una de horror, esa navidad fue toda la familia de Leah a La Push, y Sam conoció a la prima de Leah, Emily, luego de eso solo puedo decir que Leah aún sigue con el corazón roto. Y yo también.- dijo terminando.

No sabía que decir, el sentimiento con que Jake contó la historia me dolía, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Leah, y al mismo tiempo veía el amor que aún sentía por esa chica que hace unos meses le rompió el corazón a Jake. Y me di cuenta que Jake no buscaba ningún tipo de relación amorosa, ni nada por estilo, solo buscaba una amiga que lo entiendera, por lo menos por ahora.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó con Leah. La verdad no tengo muchas palabras para decir, solo que si necesitas a alguien que te comprenda y solo esté ahí para ti, puedes confiar en mí- dije haciendo una pausa y suspirando audiblemente, nunca se me había hecho tan difícil decir algo.- Se que no ha sido mucho lo que hemos compartido, pero poco a poco hemos empezado a formar amistad – dije aunque sonó más a pregunta.

-Gracias Bells- dijo sonriendo débilmente, pero se veía la sinceridad en su rostro. Me acerqué y lo abracé.

-No hay problema Jake.- dije sonriendo igualmente.

-Ahora que tal si dejamos la depresión para otro día y me dices que haces a parte de trabajar en este lugar- dijo a tono de broma.

Así le fui explicando poco a poco que era lo que realmente amaba, el baile, la actuación y componer canciones. Le hablé de mi sueno de poder ir a la Academia, le hablé sobre Alice y Rosalie y le expliqué brevemente por qué tenía que obedecer en todo a Carmen.

Cuando me dí cuenta vi a una muy molesta Alice entrando por la cocina, y creo que todo mi color lo perdí en dos segundos, Alice iba a matarme, el reloj decía que eran las cinco y diecisiete de tarde, Carmen llegaría en unos diez minutos si teníamos suerte.

-Oh por Dios, Alice- susurré.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Jacob confundido.

-Lo siento Jake tengo que ir con las chicas por el disfraz y si Carmen me ve antes es muy probable que me mande a seguir trabajando. Anótame tu número mientras me cambio.- dije pasándole mi celular y corriendo al pequeño vestidor para cambiarme.

Dos minutos después estaba afuera y Alice me gritaba que me apurara si quería impresionar a mi príncipe electrónico, me despedí de Jake y tome mi celular y corrí hasta subirme en el auto de Rose.

-Isabella Swan, se puede saber por qué razón, circunstancia y motivo, no estaba en el lugar indicado, a la hora indicada.- Dijo Alice visiblemente molesta.

-Lo siento tanto Alice, la verdad no me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que te vi entrar- dije apenada, y era verdad si ella no hubiera entrado no me hubiera enterado de la hora.

Después de quince minutos ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento del centro comercial, y mis amigas se veían notablemente emocionadas. Entramos al centro comercial y empezamos a caminar hacia la tienda de disfraces.

-Y bien Bells, ¿qué disfraz te gustaría?- dijo Alice.

-La verdad, no tengo idea- dije soltando un suspiro. –No me había detenido a pensar realmente en eso.-

-Bien podrías ser… Una bruja.- dijo Rose.

-En serio Rose, ¿una bruja, en Halloween?. ¡Qué original!- dijo Alice con sarcasmo. Mientras Rose se encogía de hombros.

Estábamos subiendo al segundo piso donde se encontraba la mejor tienda de disfraces del lugar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomé rápidamente y gemí de frustración al ver el identificador de llamadas.

-Hola Carmen – dije con un poco de fastidio contestando.

-¡Isabella! He estado buscándote desde hace horas aquí en el café, ¿por qué no estás trabajando?- respondió.

-Bueno verás, mi turno terminó hace una hora así que estoy con las chicas buscando un disfraz para Halloween- dije rápidamente, arrepintiéndome una vez que terminé.

-Pero querida, ¿por qué estás buscando disfraz para esa fiesta? Si tu no irás. – Dijo con un ligero tono de odio y a la vez meloso.

-Pero, Carmen, yo… Esa noche la tengo libre, de verdad quiero ir, por favor.- Dije intentando suplicar sin éxito alguno. Para ese momento ya me había detenido en medio del pasillo y las chicas entendían todo lo que sucedía mientras me miraban con pánico pintado en el rostro.

-No querida, sabes que lo siento muchísimo, pero no puedo dejar desatendida la cafetería mientras tu estas por ahí divirtiéndote, no sería justo para mis clientes, ¿no crees?- dijo con fingida inocencia. –Ahora muévete que te esperan unas cuantas mesas aquí para que las atiendas. – Luego de eso colgó sin dejarme decir ni una palabra.

-Bells, ¿qué te dijo Carmen? – Preguntó Alice preocupada.

-Necesito que me lleven a Carmen's de nuevo, al parecer, no habrá fiesta de Halloween para mi.- Dije intentando forzar una sonrisa. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**Un review? (:**

**GRACIAS.**


End file.
